


Once Bitten...

by HisAngel910



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: #ThirstyLadies, Ben Solo - Freeform, Ben is Hot, Biting, Blood Drinking, F/M, I love bites, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Pure Smut, Rey has teeth!, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, reylo au, reylo smut, vampire rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAngel910/pseuds/HisAngel910
Summary: Ben offers to help a buddy out working security at a Fetish Club.   He finds himself in an unusual situation.





	1. Sweet Man

 

Ben Solo pulled his truck into the rear parking lot of the converted warehouse in downtown DC his frown spreading. The line of people wrapping around the warehouse in sheer volume was concerning enough, but taking in the outfits and costumes he was seeing made him think twice about what he had agreed to. As he backed into a free space, he noticed Poe jogging across the parking lot to join him. Stepping out of the truck, he leaned against the door to light a cigarette.

“Ben! Right on time. We’ll have time to get you in and give you the run down” Poe called as he joined him by the truck. 

Ben looked down over the smaller man, his expression dark as he spoke. “Exactly what type of club is this Poe? You never gave me a lot of details over the phone when you called for help”. 

Poe shrugged sheepishly, glancing around the parking lot. “Look, don’t freak out – it's nothing crazy or anything. It’s a Fetish Club”. 

Ben tossed the cigarette as he pulled himself to his full height of nearly 6’5. “For fucks sake Poe, really? A Fetish Club?” he growled out. 

“Ben, Ben listen. I’ve been running security here for nearly a year now. The people that come here like to dress up, there are rooms for BDSM, rooms for ‘sex play’. It’s a pay for play place, so they’ve been vetted. With the rare exception, most of these people are no trouble at all. Trust me buddy – I just need extra eyes tonight. The worst thing we have to handle is breaking up actual sex. Most of this is just eye candy” Poe assured him. 

Ben crossed his muscular arms over his massive chest as he frowned at Poe. Only because of their service together would he have ever considered a gig like this. He took the black utility vest from Poe’s hand with a grunt. “You better be right man, you told me this would be easy money” he said, his voice still dark. 

Poe watched as he rolled the sleeves of his black button down to his forearms before slipping the vest over top. “Look, I’ve never needed anything more than the radio and you’ve got damn near a foot and 50 pounds on me. Trust me – no one will bother you” he joked. 

Standing in his ‘uniform’ for the night – black jeans, shirt, boots and the black utility vest emblazoned with the word SECURITY in bright white he looked to Poe. “Be that as it may, we’ll see how it goes” he answered as he stepped his knife to his belt, the strap winding around his thigh to hold the holster in place. 

Poe just shook his head as he walked through the parking lot to introduce him to the fellow security guards. As Poe handed out location assignments for the security teams that night, he had to chuckle as he watched the guard give Ben a wide berth. Ben cut an imposing figure, his heavy footsteps and broad frame making most people move aside. When you added in the scar across his face, most people steered clear. In reality, Poe knew Ben. He trusted Ben with his life after their time in the military. While he was a fierce opponent in any fight, once you had his loyalty – you had a friend for life. 

As the club opened for business, Ben watched the crowd flow in and the dance floor fill up. Poe had assigned him to general security, this kept him moving through the crowd and checking the dark corners for the issues. He shook his head watching the various fetish wear moving through the crowd. He watched a woman move between the dancers, her body covered in painted on latex the only actual clothing the panties that she wore to cover her essentials. Ben just shook his head, the chuckle in his throat. ‘He wasn’t kidding when he said eye candy’. 

On the floor, the slight brunette wove through the crowd, her eyes scanning as she looked for the right person. In her black leather skirt short and snug, her toned legs gleamed in the flashing lights. Her red corset rode high on her chest, the lacing pressing the curve of her breasts to show off the cleavage. Even in her heeled knee-high boots, she was still shorter than most of the people here. Standing at the railing above the dance floor, she surveyed the crowd with a practiced eye. Rey knew what she wanted, she just had to find it. She stared out over the crowd, the tip of her tongue pressed to her lip as she searched. She felt the bump against her back and glanced over her shoulder with an annoyed sigh. 

“So sorry gorgeous!” she heard, the obnoxious scent of beer filling her senses and turned. Her eyes raked over the man in front of her, his overly white teeth and boringly vanilla attire irritating her. “I’m Mark. Let me buy you a drink to apologize for my clumsiness!” 

Rey shook her head, turning back to the dance floor pointedly ignoring the request. Her eyes drifting over the sea of dancers on the floor to settle on the petite blond dancing in her stiletto's, her micro dress showing off every curve. She took a step in the direction of the stairs when she felt the hand wrap around her arm. 

“C’mon now gorgeous, don’t be like that. Let me buy you a drink and then we can go have ourselves a dance” the inebriated jerk said, tugging her closer to him. 

Rey looked down at his fingers on her skin and then back up to his face, her eyes growing dark. “Go find someone else to practice your tired little moves on. Not interested” she offered, tugging her arm from his grasp once again attempting to turn. With dark humor she watched his face change in anger, his grip tightening as he yanked her towards him. Before she could utter a word, she heard a deep voice rumbling behind her. 

“The lady asked you to move on. Do you need help following her instructions?” Ben asked, standing behind Rey looking down over the pair. 

“No. No – I'm not that interested in her” Mark replied, his face turning white. He quickly dropped his hand, turning to rush through the crowd. 

Rey turned, intent on offering a quick thank you before moving on to the dance floor and stood for a moment, her eyes narrowing as she looked up at the man who stepped into assist. She took in the broad shoulders and imposing stance. Her eyes widened again when she looked up to his handsome face, the scar only striking her as proof that he was a warrior. Her gaze landed on his plush lips, even now moving as she watched. 

Ben frowned slightly as he looked down, her eyes slightly out of focus. He used a fingertip to tip her chin up at him, asking again If she was alright. He glanced around to see if she had a drink nearby, worried that the jerk had put something in her drink. 

Rey smiled slowly, her voice husky as she spoke. “I’m fine. Thank you for stepping in”. 

Ben felt himself drawn to the freckles dusted across her nose, his eyes searching her face. “If he bothers you again, just shout. I’ll make sure he doesn’t bother you again” he replied gruffly. He felt the sudden urge to lift her into his arms and tuck her away safely in the corner, his protective nature raging up to the surface. Even in her heels, she barely topped his chest and from looking at her waist cinched in with the corset, he was pretty sure he could wrap his hands around her. 

Rey licked her lips as she looked over him, feeling the tell-tale ripple of arousal as she imagined how he’d taste under her tongue. She lifted a hand to run teasingly down his muscled arm, watching his fist clench in response. She could see his pupils dilate as his breathing changed and she stepped closer. 

He glanced down watching her tongue trace across her lower lip. He opened his mouth to speak when he heard the shout behind him. In a moment Ben’s face hardened, the warrior back in control. He shifted her behind in an instant while he scanned the crowd. Seeing the issue, he moved quickly glancing back long enough to watch her fade into the crowd. He stepped into the fray with Poe and another guard, breaking up a fight between several men. 

Rey watched from the darkened corner, her eyes never leaving Ben as he separated the men. With a gasp she watched as Ben took a punch to the jaw, a scrape drawing blood to trickle down his jaw line. She felt the hunger welling up as her eyes followed the trail, her mouth watering with the desire to taste him. She nearly moaned at the thought of climbing onto his lap and dragging her tongue over his jaw. While she watched, a dark smile curved his lips and he made quick work of the man who had swung at him. In no time, Ben had him subdued while the other guards worked to escort the group from the club. 

As Ben helped to guide the drunks out of the bar, he caught sight of her against the wall. She winked as he walked by her and he felt the flush roll up his face before he lost sight of her. With the group escorted out of the bar, Ben went back to his duties moving through the private rooms and dance floor. He caught himself looking in every group for her, hoping to catch her again. By the end of the night, he was convinced that he had lost his chance. After helping close up the club, he wandered back to his truck, lighting a cigarette as he moved through the empty parking lot. Pausing at the edge of the lot he lifted his head, his eyes glancing over the dark corners searching for the source of the noise. Seeing nothing he continued to walk to his truck, taking a deep drag as he unlocked it to warm the engine. Again, he felt the niggle at the back of his neck. His hand drifted to the knife still strapped to his thigh, his thumb flipping the safety strap as his palm grazed the handle. Taking the last drag and flicking the butt, he turned on his heel. In a smooth motion he had backed his would-be assailant against the truck with the knife at their throat. 

Rey gasped in delight at his prowess, her feet nearly off the ground as his forearm pressed against her throat. She felt the edge of the knife cool and sharp as he held it steady against her. “I didn’t mean to sneak up on you” she murmured, her voice breathy. 

Ben swore as he slid the knife back into the holster easing back from her. “Fuck! Fuck – I'm sorry. I didn’t think before I reacted. Are you OK? Did I hurt you?” he asked, opening his truck door to cast light on her as he checked her throat for damage. 

“I’m fine, honestly. I just didn’t get a chance to introduce myself earlier and I didn’t want to go home without at least knowing your name” she replied laughingly. “And a little man-handling never hurt anyone. I’m Rey, by the way”. 

Satisfied that he hadn’t hurt her, Ben stepped back from her. “I’m Ben. I’m sorry if I scared you” he offered again, his face sheepish as he shoved his hands in his pockets. 

Rey stepped closer, amused when he took his own step back to lean against the truck. Again she stepped closer, her hand raising to lay flat on his chest. “You know, I normally don’t hang around empty parking lots waiting for people I don’t know. I really felt like I needed to meet you” she murmured. 

Ben shifted against the truck, his jaw clenching as he fought the urge to graze his fingertips across the top of her breasts above her corset. “Well, uh. Maybe we could go and grab a drink or...” he broke off abruptly as she pressed her body against his, her hand sliding up his chest to drag his head down to hers. 

Rey tugged him down to capture his lips, her tongue pressing insistently against his lips. Her lips curved as he groaned and wrapped his arms around her. His tongue swept out against hers, dueling urgently against hers. She tore her lips from his, her hands moving to his belt as she pushed him towards the seat of his truck. 

Ben struggled to speak, wanting to take this a little more slowly but as her hand slid beneath the denim his eyes rolled back. He couldn’t stop the moan as she stroked his cock and let her push him back on the seat. 

Rey tamped down her urges as she dragged his jeans over his hips, his cock springing free. “My oh my...I had no idea I’d find this” she purred out, kneeling between his knees. She leaned forward to slowly drag her tongue up the length of his shaft, swirling gently when she reached the head. Rey wrapped her hand around his thick girth, her lips curving when he groaned deep in his chest. She quickly rose to her knees, her lips closing over the head of his dick. She sucked him deep into her mouth, stroking him as she slowly worked him into her mouth. 

Ben felt his hips jerk as she sucked him off, her hand wrapped around his cock squeezing him while her tongue stroked against the sensitive underside. He gripped the side of the seat, his breath coming out in pants. “Rey, Rey...hold on” he panted out, his hips rocking as he came closer and closer. “I’m gonna cum...Rey!” he cried, shocked when she shook her head and took him even deeper in her mouth. 

Rey hummed lightly in her throat, his moans spurring her on. His hips rolled erratically and she hollowed her checks and sucked. She felt his cock swell in her hands as he came, hot ropes of semen pulsing into her mouth. She kept her hand moving until his hips finally sagged back against the seat, finally releasing him as fought to catch his breath. 

Ben shifted to his elbow, looking down her slow smile. He reached for her, frowning as she leaned out of his reach. “Rey?” he asked, his brow furrowed. “Come up here and let me show you how good that was” he rumbled. 

Rey felt the hunger return with a vengeance and her lips curved. She felt the change and knew she was helpless to stop it. She felt her incisors lengthen as her smile grew. “Trust me Ben, I know exactly how good that was. I have to be honest though, I just did that as a thank you” she offered with a rueful shrug. 

Ben felt the unease creeping as he asked. “Thank you for what?” 

Rey flashed a smile, her incisors at full length. She watched as the shock raced across his face. “For this” she replied, dropping forward to sink her teeth into his inner thigh. She felt his jump and slapped a hand to his chest, holding him in place as she drank from him. Rey felt him struggling against her supernatural strength. His blood flowed rich in her mouth, his musky scent still strong from his arousal and she moaned low in her throat as she drank from him. She felt her own arousal spiking as she drank, her fingers slipping between her legs to circle her clit. It only took a moment for her peak, the orgasm rolling through her body. Her head lifted as she cried out, shuddering against him. 

Ben felt his body reacting, unbelievably the feel of her teeth turning him on again even as he recoiled against the idea of her drinking his blood. “What...How?” he felt his body trembling as his eyes grew heavy. 

Rey sat back on her heels, the satisfied smile spreading across her face. “The word you’re looking for is vampire sweet man. You’re so sweet in fact, I think I’m gonna keep you around for a while. But I can’t have you running around telling everybody what happened here tonight....so”. Rey leaned forward to run her tongue over the bite marks, her saliva sealing the wound. She leaned over him, her hand braced on his chest again as she looked in to his eyes. 

He felt his whole body relaxing and unable to look away, Ben watched her pupils dilate to nearly black as she spoke. 

“You’re going to get dressed and go straight home. After such a long night working, you’ll be completely exhausted. The only thing you’ll remember is the dream you had of being sucked off in your truck”. Rey watched as he nodded slowly. With a smile, she dropped a kiss to his lips and stepped out of the truck to quickly step back into the shadows. 

She watched as he dressed and got back into the truck to drive out of the parking lot, feeling the smile spread. “I’ll see you again soon Ben” she whispered to herself the taste of him still sweet on her lips.


	2. Intrigued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey thought she'd be able to walk away, so why can't she get Ben out of her mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thanks to all of the writers at TWD - you all jumped in to help me overcome that first ugly commenter and I appreciate it greatly. Your pep talks were amazing!
> 
> And @Oh_Snapcrackle - your Beta skills helped immensely! Thanks so much!

Wandering the spacious living room of her Alexandria home, Rey found herself vaguely unsettled.  Her mind wandered again to Ben, the taste of him still on her mind.  In her years as a vampire, she had drunk from many – men and women, each with their own unique taste but none compared to the way Ben had tasted.    She had intended only to drink from him and move on, but something about him intrigued her.   His body alone was impressive, but the way he carried himself truly sparked her interest.    She had watched him from the shadows as he exited the club, his eyes seeing the entire parking lot as though he anticipated an attack.   He was a warrior at heart and proved it as he anticipated her movements. 

 

The flurry of motion as he pulled the knife from his thigh and turned on her had impressed her.  His physical strength as he held her against the truck aroused her.  And his eyes in the dim light of the light of the truck had intrigued her.    Now, as she tossed herself down on the plush couch, she wondered what she was going to do from here.   She had always made it a rule not to drink from the same person twice.   Though compulsion worked to wipe the memory from her victim's mind, she is always careful.  From the hall, she hears her name being called.

 

“Rey?   Where are you?”

 

“In here” Rey called, her legs stretching out on the couch.

 

Practically bouncing into the room, Rose joined Rey on the couch frowning at Rey’s scowl.   “What’s the problem Miss Cranky?  Didn’t you get enough to drink last night?” she asked, nudging Rey with her foot.

 

With a sigh, she nudged her back.  Rose had been her constant companion for some time, Rey attempting to drink from her only to find that the little witch had vervain in her system.   At the first touch of the blood across her lips, Rey had been burned and stumbled back in agony from Rose.  As a daughter in a long line of witches, Rose had been taught to maintain a regimen of vervain to protect against the compulsion of a vampire.   Rose had been unable to bear the thought of Rey in pain and had used her powers to help heal her.    Since that night, Rose and Rey had been inseparable, developing a unique friendship.  “I did, but that’s part of my problem.” 

 

Rose frowned slightly, her brow furrowed as she looked over Rey.   “What do you mean that’s part of the problem?  If you had enough to drink why is it a problem?”

 

Rey pushed to her feet stalking through the room in agitation.  

 

“I want more,” she answered.   “I met a man last night at the Orpheus. He works security at the club.   He stepped in when an idiot wouldn’t take no for an answer, and I had to follow him out to his truck”.

 

“So?  You drank from him and compelled him to forget right?” Rose asked, her eyes following Rey.

 

“Of course, I compelled him.  And I drank from him...but I...Well, I _drank_ from him” she replied, her voice low.

 

Rose stood and joined Rey at the window, her foot tapping impatiently.   “Look, I get it you drank from him but...” Rose broke off as her hand touched Rey’s shoulder.   Her eyes glassed over as she felt the rush of knowledge fill her senses _.    ‘The flurry of motion.  The cold press of the knife.  His lips warm and full.  The shock of both arousal and fear’._    

 

Rose gasped as the vision ended, her eyes snapping back to Rey.   “You had sex with him?”

 

Rey flushed as she worked out a response.   “I didn’t have sex with him. I just offered him a little something to say ‘thank you’ for letting me drink from him.”  

 

Rose pursed her lips, “I call bullshit Rey.  You drink from people all the time and don’t offer them any kind of thank you.  What’s the deal?”

 

Rey huffed again as she stalked about the room.  “I don’t know.   I just felt...something.  Something I haven’t felt in a really long time.  I couldn’t help myself,” she murmured, seeing him in her mind. “I just wanted to touch him, more than just to drink from him.”

 

Rose searched her friend’s face, the look of misery concerning her.   “So you’re going to have to explain to me why this is such a problem.   Why compel him to forget?  Why not see him again?” she asked, the confusion evident.

 

“Are you seriously asking me that?  You think it makes sense for me to see him again?   Me?” Rey asked, her voice incredulous.

 

Rose took Rey by the hand to pull her back to the couch.  “Yes, you.  You and I are friends. We’ve been able to spend time together for all these years.   I even forgave you for trying to drink from me,” she giggled.  

 

Rey frowned and sagged back against the couch.  “It’s different.  You’re a witch. You already understand things in this world that normal humans can’t.   What do you want me to say to him?  ‘Ben, I’m a 122-year-old vampire.  I drink blood from mortals and age at a fraction of the rate that you do, but I'd really like to spend time with you.’    Come on Rose, that’s crazy”.

 

“But why is it crazy?   You told me once that one of your sibling vampires fell in love with a mortal and after a while, he turned him.   They’ve been together for how long now?” Rose asked.

 

“Finn and his love have been together for almost 90 years now.   But do you know how rare that is?   We have to live in the shadows. We have to disappear after a while to hide again because we don’t age.   Those two are soul mates, they’ve bonded in a way that happens once in a lifetime.” Rey replied.

 

“Yes, and most of us only get one lifetime.  You’re a vampire Rey; you could have several lifetimes.   What’s the harm in seeing him again?   Besides, just cause you’re a vampire doesn’t mean that you're irresistible.   He may think you’re a pain in the ass” Rose joked, nudging Rey.

 

Rey rolled her eyes, nudging her back.   “Fine.   Fine.  I’ll go back tonight and see if he’s there again.  But you’re coming with me, and maybe you’ll be able to keep me from wanting to drink again.”

 

***

 

Across town, Ben was having his own struggle as he woke sluggishly from a fitful slumber, his hand grasping his cock tightly.  With a groan, he rolled to a seated position on the edge of the bed.   He was normally such a sound sleeper, his dreams almost always fading into the background when he woke but not this morning.   This morning he woke with a raging hard-on, proof that his dreams were vibrantly intense.    All night he had visions of a beautiful brunette, her brown eyes burning into his as she sucked him deep into her mouth. 

 

“Fuck” he growled out, his hard-on insistent under his boxers as he stood and stretched.   He rolled his neck and shoulders as he walked to the shower, the lingering headache bothering him.  Ben reached into the shower, turning it on to heat up as he stripped his boxers to toss into his hamper.   His mind drifted again to his dream, the brown eyes looking up into his haunting him.   Stepping into the shower, he tipped his head back under the spray with a light groan. 

 

Even fully awake, he felt the burn of those eyes into his.  Ben couldn’t shake the sensation that he knew the woman from his dreams, her eyes so deep and intense on his.   As he stood under the spray of the shower, he couldn’t help but close his eyes and stroke his cock lightly while he thought back over his dream.   He closed his eyes slipping back into that vivid memory, the beautifully pink lips wrapped around his cock while her hands stroked in tandem with her mouth.  

 

His hand gripped tightly as he stroked, his hand twisting as he crested the head of his dick.   He could almost hear the breathy sounds that she would be making around him, her mouth full of him as she sucked him into her mouth.   He braced a hand against the wall of the shower, his head dropping forward as he stroked himself faster.  In no time, he felt the tingle building, the tell-tale sign of his approaching orgasm.   He focused in his mind’s eye on her eyes, dark with lust as he came with a shout.  He felt his shoulders slump as he finally relaxed, the water washing away the streams of cum as he panted against the shower tiles. 

 

Ben shook his head to clear it, the fog lifting as he washed his body under the hot water.   He chuckled to himself as he washed.  ‘Horny as a teenager’ he thought ruefully, his soapy hands moving over his body.   He lathered his legs, hissing slightly when he touched a tender spot on his inner thigh.   He frowned slightly, trying to think back over last night as he tried to figure out how he would’ve bruised himself there.    Brushing it off, he finished his shower and stepped out to dry off when he heard his phone ringing insistently from his bedroom.

 

“Hold on, hold on,” he mumbled, dripping across the floor as he reached for the phone.   With a scowl, he looked down at the missed call notification.   Scrolling, he saw multiple missed calls and texts from Poe.  Shaking his head, he dragged on a pair of briefs and sweats.   Picking up the phone again, he scrolled through to dial Poe back when he heard the knock at his door and walked through the house to answer.

 

As soon as Ben opened the door, Poe stormed through, waving his cell phone in Ben’s face.  “I’ve been trying to call you all night!  You were supposed to meet me at the diner after we closed.  I came out and your truck was gone!” Poe exclaimed, the frustration evident.

 

Ben looked down with a frown while he thought back over the night before.  “I don’t remember anything about going to the diner.   I just remember coming home exhausted and falling asleep.  I just got up not even an hour ago”.   He struggled to remember even leaving the club to go to his truck last night.   “I agreed to meet for food”?

 

Poe nodded, his face concerned while he watched Ben racking his brain.  “Yeah, I caught you before you walked out the door.   You didn’t seem all that tired when you left.”

 

Ben struggled to piece together the night, his memory seeming to fail him.   “Look Poe, I’m sorry.   I honestly don’t know what happened.  I just know I was seriously tired last night.   How about you let me get dressed and I'll treat you to lunch.  What do you say?”

 

Poe nodded and clapped a hand on Ben’s shoulder.  “Sorry man.  I didn’t mean to sound like a nagging wife there.  It just isn’t like you to disappear like that.  Had me worried.  Now if you tell me that you have a hot blonde upstairs in the bed...” he chuckled.

 

“Man, get the hell outta here with that,” Ben snorted, turning to walk back down the hall.  “Besides, you know that I like brunettes!” he called with a laugh. 

 

“C’mon asshole!  You need to feed me so we can talk about you helping me again tonight!” Poe called, laughing out loud when he heard Ben groan from the bedroom.

 

***


End file.
